Don't leave me (Continuacion de Let her go)
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: Merida ya esta casada al igual que Rapunzel y Jack se da cuenta de lo que perdió ¿Sera temprano para recuperar lo perdido?


**Este fanfict es para ****Merida di Angelo****, quien con su comentario me inspiro para escribir este one-shoot. Sin más preámbulos los dejo este one-shoot**

…**.**

_Don't leave me_

Jarida/Mericcup story

Toda mi vida esperando el momento adecuado  
Para decirte lo que siento  
Y aunque traté de decirle que te necesito  
Aquí estoy sin ti  
Me siento tan perdido, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?  
Porque sé que este amor parece real  
Pero no sé cómo se siente. 

-Mer, ¿estas dormida?- dijo el espíritu del invierno. Tocando la ventana de los recién casados el espíritu al ver que no le contestaban opto por empujar la ventana. Entro con un leve impulso por el viento y vio no a una jovencita si no a una mujer de 25 con su cabello alborotado abrazada de un hombre castaño. El espíritu la vio y le acaricio a la cabeza lo que produjo que la pelirroja despertara –Jack, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Merida un poco soñolienta. –Quería verte otra vez- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Tú dices adiós bajo la lluvia  
Y me echo a llorar cuando te marchas  
Quédate, quédate  
Quédate, quédate.  
Porque toda mi vida me sentí así  
Pero nunca pude encontrar las palabras para decir  
Quédate, quédate.

-¿Por qué viniste? Déjame adivinar tu noviecita te abandono y quieres consuelo conmigo ¿Verdad?- el solo se quedó callado. El bosque en donde lo había llevado para hablar con él (sin despertar a su esposo) era oscuro y frio, pero fue cuando el recordó cuando poso sus labios en ese rostro.

_Flashback_

-Merida, ¿cómo está mi noviecita?

-No me digas así porque soy tu novia no quiere decir que me vas a llamar de esa forma

-Ja, ja, ja, ja la verdad te extrañe hace mucho que no te veía ¿por qué estás aquí arriba?

-Mi mamá me castigo otra vez… además me enferme

-Ya veo

-Oye y si nos fugamos

-No te pondré en riesgo

En ese mismo instante la pelirroja se lanzó por la ventana. El chico de cabello blanco salto y la atrapo entre sus brazos

-Estas lo…

La frase fue interrumpida por un tierno y cálido beso que la pelirroja le otorgo…

Y ese fue el momento que nunca olvidaría…

_Fin del Flashback_

Muy bien, todo está bien  
Desde que te vi  
Y antes de ti,  
No tengo camino que correr,  
No hay nada a que aferrarse,  
Llegué tan cerca de darme por vencido.  
Y me pregunto si sabes  
¿Cómo se siente para dejarte ir?

-Creí que me amabas- dijo el espíritu con un lave tono de tristeza. La pelirroja se le acercó y le sujeto del brazo y le susurro –Siempre te he amado- y después la pelirroja le planto un tierno beso en los labios. No había perdido ese calor que hiso estremecer al espíritu. Este por instinto le empezó a subir la camisa de la pelirroja, dejando al descubierto un lindo corpiño verde con detalles cafés, la chica tampoco se quedó atrás y le quito la sudadera. Pero ella reacciono –No, no, no puedo Jack. Estoy casada con un hombre al cual amo- dijo mientras se separaba de el –Además, tengo un hijo su nombre es Arnbjorg – le recordó. Se separó y se puso su camiseta. 

Tú dices adiós bajo la lluvia  
Y me echo a llorar cuando te marchas.  
Quédate, quédate.  
Porque toda mi vida me sentí así  
Pero nunca pude encontrar las palabras para decir  
Quédate, quédate. 

-No te vayas Mer- dijo el espíritu –Lo lamento Jack, debiste pensarlo antes del accidente- dijo la pelirroja

_Flashback_

–Jack…- se escuchó una voz distante y volteo a ver y vio a la pelirroja y le dijo –Merida que haces aquí- le grito –Yo… yo… solo te extrañaba- y salió corriendo de ahí tropieza y antes de caer siente como algo la sostiene –Estas bien- dijo un castaño no muy musculoso pero con buen cuerpo y una linda mirada de unos ojos verdes como el bosque. –Sí, gracias- dijo Merida –por cierto mi nombre es Merida del Can Dunbronch- se presentó ella –Un placer Merida, mi nombre es Hipo, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III- se presentó el castaño

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::5 años despues:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los jóvenes jugaban en el rio. Uno salpicaba al otro. –Merida- dijo el castaño al ver a la pelirroja ella solo lo volteo a ver –Tengo que decirte que siempre me has gustado y quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- y mientras le hacia esa pregunta se puso de rodillas –¡SI!- grito la pelirroja y se abalanzo hacia él y cayeron a un riachuelo y se sonrieron

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::5 años despues:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban en la fiesta de la chica ya habían crecido y se amaban demasiado, tanto que no soportaban estar ni un minuto separados. Era la hora de abrir los regalos, había de sus hermanos, de su padre, de su madre, de los lords, de su mejor amiga Rapunzel (si Merida no sabía que Jack la engañaba con ella) pero no de la persona que amaba. De pronto se puso de pie un hombre castaño de la misma edad de la princesa –Sé que es tu cumpleaños- dijo atrayendo la atención de todos hacia el mientras con paso lento se acercaba a la princesa –Pero para darte tu regalo quiero una respuesta- la pelirroja solo lo miro con intriga ¿Qué planea este? ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Lo tomo de la mano y fueron hasta donde estaba el trono. El joven se puso de rodillas –Merida Dunbronch ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- la pelirroja se quedo atónita -¡SI!- exclamo y le dio un abrazo –Ahora yo tes tengo una sorpresa a ustedes, bueno, les tenemos- dijo Merida –Va a haber un nuevo integrante en la familia- todos se emocionaron. Hubo lágrimas, sonrisas, risas y buenos deseos para la pareja. La pareja se dio un tierno beso. Era el mejor día de toda su vida

Así que cambia de opinión  
Y di que eres mía.  
No me dejes esta noche  
Quédate. 

-Lo siento Mer, si te hubiera cuidado, si te hubiera dado más amor no estarías casada con ese perro- Jack solo sintió como una navaja estaba muy cerca de su cuello solo eran milésimas para que el filo no se insertara en su garganta –No le digas así a mi esposo, él es lindo, un gran padre, me respeta y me ama al igual que yo- dijo la pelirroja y del cielo bajo una gran bestia color negro con una silueta en sus brazos…

Tú dices adiós bajo la lluvia  
Y me echo a llorar cuando te marchas.  
Quédate, quédate.  
Porque toda mi vida me sentí así  
Pero nunca pude encontrar las palabras para decir  
Quédate, quédate.

-¿Hipo?- pregunto Merida –Sip, ese mismo- dijo sonriendo el castaño. Merida soltó la navaja y fue corriendo hacia su esposo y le planto un beso largo y hermoso. Como si fueran dos jóvenes enamorados. Jack salió volando, ya no tenía que hacer nada ahí

Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo,  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo,  
Quédate, quédate, quédate, quédate conmigo.

Jack vagaba por el bosque, cuando se le apareció una luz azul y después un camino de ellas que se adentraba en el bosque – ¿Luces mágicas?- dijo y recordó lo que le decía su amada _"Las luces te guían a tu destino" _y el las siguió. Llego a un lugar donde estaba tranquilo. De repente un arma salió volando y se incrusto en el tronco de un árbol -¿Quién es?- pregunto este. La figura que había aparecido se quitó la capucha que lo cubría. Una rubia de ojos azules lo volteo a ver –No sé qué hago aquí unas luces azules me condujeron aquí, me presento soy Astrid Hofferson-


End file.
